The Hidden Shinigami
by Byaku - Ulqui
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya finally loses his composure and none other to the boy he dislikes the most. What is up with Ichigo? Looks like somethings has just started to find out what they really are capable of. . .WARNING mild violence. This is my first fanfic hope you like it, please review but don't be too critical.
1. Waking Up The Monster

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings in this story rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**My first fanfic. It was an idea that came to mind, at the moment I haven't thought out where this story will be heading. When I ask for help in pointing me in the right direction, do assist.**

Byakuya Kuchiki silenty watched his pride through the window from the roof ledge sitting on the floor flicking through a magazine when all of a sudden,  
she heard a loud "bang!"

Instead of supressing his reiatsu to be hidden away from both the shinigami and substitute shinigami, he had sought the permission from Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto about using a special ability which was similar to the release ability that Hitsugaya Taichou and his team had used when they were in the real world trying to fight off the Arrancar. Only a shinigami with captain level status can use this ability.

This was a deadly weapon in battle as the 6th Squad Captain was able to fully hide his reiatsu and slice down any Hollow from any direction, with them having no time to react to the sudden attack, all they will see is the beautiful cherry blossoms surrounding there entire being until they shriek to their death. Not even a speck of it will be picked up by the Kurosaki brat and Rukia.  
Using this reiatsu mask he flash stepped into Kurosaki's bedroom before he himself slammed the window shut and drew back the curtains.

Byakuya had stood at the door leading out to the hallway which was ajar...the house was silent...dead silent...as if nobody else was there. 'Where are the rest of the Kurosaki's?' Byakuya thought to himself but was suddenly disrupted from his thoughts when he heard a loud thud and a squiel.

His eyes reeled to where the sound came from and widened in horror when he saw Rukia, his pride, his sister, the one person he swore to protect, backed up against the wall trapped in the corner with two strong muscular hands clasped tightly around her neck restricting her from screaming even though she was clearly struggling to break free from the lack of air to her lungs. Kurosaki Ichigo, subsititute shinigami to the Soul Society had his sister in a position she could not escape from and was leaning above her smiling almost animalistically.

Byakuya was frozen in shock...what happened next nearly left him collapsed to the floor paralysed in his depth of rage..."Ichi-go!" Came the strangled cry from non other than Rukia. She was desperatelty trying to escape from his grip that was draining every breathe that she drew in. He glared at her for a moment before shouting "What the hell are you yelling at me for" Rukia was stunned by his sudden action and didn't know how to react, it was only last week when he swore at her which left her in a state of shock.

"Rukia" Ichigo said her name in a deep and menancing voice, as if her name was disgusting him by the thought of it..."Rukia" he repeated in that harsh tone..."I've been doing some thinking about what happened between us last week and I've been doing _alot_ of thinking...the way I acted towards you, swearing at you, yelling at you and nearly swiping at you with my bare hands, I couldn't for the life of me think what had come over me but after one good and hard week of thinking I came to realise that the reason why I can't shake the thought off is because I loved every second of what happened."

"The look on your face of shock, anger then fear was intense...too intense...even now the same look your giving me, submitting to me in fear...I can't tell you how much its driving me insane...I want to see what else I can do to make you fear me ever more." At this Rukia's eyes widened as she felt her hair being tugged out of her scalp as her whole body went flying swiftly through the air and landed with a hard loud thud on the wooden floor. Byakuya winced at the sound of her body touching the floor and his anger turned to murderous rage but little did he know what was to happen next.

Kurosaki Ichigo slowly walked up behind Rukia like a predator stalking it's prey waiting for the right moment to attack, Rukia hazely got up holding her head which now throbbed from the impact of clashing hard to the wooden hard floor. Holding her body while shaking slightly in shock she felt something press up against the back of her head and turned around to see..."I-I-Ichigo!" She stammered "wh...why...di-did yo-you do that to-to...me...?"

As she searched for answer in his eyes to explain why he was treating her in such an uncharacteristic way, all her begging and pleading eyes could see was nothing...the depth of nothingness was in his eyes. No more was the look of protection for the people he cared about the most. He looked like he wanted to kill...to destroy...to break...to bring...her...down. When she saw this in his eyes Ichigo slowly brought a smirk upon his face which alarmed Rukia as when she tried to stand up and run out of his room, his arm suddenly shot out to her shoulders and pushed her down to her knees onto the floor with another loud thud.

Byakuya witnessing everything...every moment that filthy brat placed his hands onto his sister he wished that he did not ask for this special ability as he right there and then wanted to release Senbonzakura and unleash 1000 deadly cherry blossoms onto this boy.

"Trying to run away now are ya Rukia?" Ichigo said with a careless cold tone.

"Where are you going to go hm? Answer me Rukia...or should I remind you that since the day you came here, the day you made me a shinigami when you so thankfully gave me some of your powers to save my sisters you've been living and staying at my house, in my room, in my...closet. Well now I think its better to give you a better choice of sleeping since we know each other much better now don't you?" Rukia hadn't a clue what he was on about but she surely did not want to find out.

"Rukia, my family have gone away for the weekend and left me here stuck with you and no thanks to the stupid project I have to do for class, I'm stuck at home working on it and you are my partner for it so no one is going to know whats going on between us riiiight?" He dragged the last word out as Rukia looked up at him in confusion and...fear...the fear he has now started to feed on...her fear...egging him on.

"Sharing is caring huh Rukia? And as you know I am a caring guy since I did come all the way to Sereitei and fought my ass off just to save you so the least you could do is sleep here with me" and he gestured to his bed with his hand, Rukia's eyes opened up wide as they could possibly go. She had never thought about this stuff before, always focused on training and her shinigami duties and being a good noble, never had she thought about the male gender in the way her friends do such as Matsumoto Rangiku but thanks to her she knows alot more than she should which in this situation has benefited her. Rukia was not clueless nor careless she is well aware of things that should not be taken lightly and this here is no exception.

She slowly stood up from the ground, Ichigo's arms brushed off her shoulders as she rose elegantly like a noble in the clan meeting about to have their say, "Ichigo" Rukia said in a tone which held authority and sensibility, she told him "thank you for the kind offer but I regret to not accept as I Kuchiki Rukia am a noble of the Kuchiki Clan and find it inapproprioate to be in bed with another man who is not my _husabnd_.

It's getting late, get some rest and we can go over to Uruhara's tomorrow" but the moment she turned around she heard a deadly laugh errupt from his mouth, deadly and visciously as if every word she just said with confidence and pride was being shred to pieces by his maniac laughter. Byakuya stood there his blood now burning in his veins with furious fuming rage as he watched that brat mock his pride when she had showed her nobility. This was just too much 'Kurosaki Ichigo you better stop this intolerable act now.'

Rukia didn't know how to react she was stunned by the way he mocked her and taunted her but most of all she was hurt to see a good friend of hers being so mean to her for reasons she cannot comprehend yet. "Hey Rukia do ya know what a falsetto iiiis?" 'There he goes again dragging words out why is he doing that all of sudden' thought Rukia. Byakuya could not believe what he just heard and he was 100% sure that Rukia has no idea what Ichigo just asked her...this worried him, through every bone of his body was shattering with violent rage which he wanted to so badly unleash on that disgusting dishonurable human bastard.

"Rukia"...Ichigo called out to her

She pondered for a thought and then smiled at him "Nope I don't know what it is...what is it Ichigo?"

Byakuya was right and now for the first time in a long time he felt anxious for his pride, his sister, his Rukia.

The sound of Rukia's no felt like fresh crisp clean music to Ichigo's ears and he had the most biggest grin on his face that Rukia had ever seen, at this she smiled back thinking that it was something really nice that has made Ichigo very happy but poor Rukia little did she know what exactly it was that would make this boy so happy.

"Come over here" Ichigo called to her.

She hesitated for a moment and then slowly made her way over to him...he whispered in her ear "kneel down" and she did, glad that he was not being forceful to her anymore and when she looked up at him with those big lucious violet eyes he could not resist the urge to take her there and then.

"Unzip my pants Rukia" Rukia's eyes blinked to register what it was that he just said when he added..."with your mouth"...Kuchiki Byakuya was ready to lash out, however he was nothing more than an invisible entity to them as all he could do was stand by and watch his helpess sister obey the commands of this monster which she was completely unaware of what his intentions really were. She thought it was to make him happy and see him smile instead of being angry at her but was she wrong...so wrong...it was nothing to do with that at all.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo her eyes displaying all her emotions at once "H-How do I-I..." "use your teeth, clamp it onto the zipper and pull down" Rukia was very reluctant to do what Ichigo was telling her to do and slowly crawled backwards, away from him. Ichigo looked like he was going to unleash his Getsuga Tenshou on her when he saw her slowly backing up as he kept slowly creeping forward.

"Thud" Rukia's back had hit the bedroom wall 'uh oh' she thought 'what has gotten into Ichigo lately?' she wondered and as her mind was thinking of the events over the past week, she suddenly felt two strong arms harshly lift themselves under her shoulders. Ichigo lifted Rukia of the floor and slammed her down onto his bed. He had slammed her so hard that the wind was knocked right out of the poor girl she was gasping for air desperately. "I-Ichigo! What the hell! I feel like I can't b-brea- Gyahhhh! Stop please your hurting me!" she sputtered every word out trying to grasp a hold of her breathe while Ichigo crushed his whole body ontop of hers, knocking more air out of her and her body taking another big impact.

Kuchiki Byakuya no one has ever seen the cold Captain in the way he was looking right now...his jaw...dropped low...his eyes wide as his sockets could let them go...his fist whiter then usual from the restriction of blood flow..._"K-Kurosaki don't you dare...Rukia! Get up!" He shouted, bellowing his voice but it was like a leaf blowing away in the wind, with this ability he could not break it...unless...

Byakuya suddenly remembered Rukia telling him how she first find out that he had spiritual pressure. First of all he could see her which startled her but the next thing completely blew her out the water. She had performed a kido spell, _Bakudo 1 - Sai _Ichigo's whole body instantly locked itself as he crashed to the floor, yet with all his strength, and will power to save Yuzu and Karin from the ghastly Hollow he broke the kido spell! Byakuya's eyes blinked at the realisation, it still shocks him till this day, no one has ever done that before, even he destroyed the Sōkyoku the bird made of fire with a power of a million zanpaktous.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Byakuya's eyes diverted to Rukia, her body was splayed out on the bed, 'that bastard had one hand holding both of Rukia's above her head nearly bending them back so that her neck arched, while his other hand shot up her legs and was tightly gripping ont-to...her...feminie parts!? KUROSAKI ICHIGO!' Byakuya's mind was screaming for him to be released from this darn ability, he tried to focus his mind, to calm it down.

Never has he been able to express compassion and care towards Rukia, how could he when she was a spitting image of his beloved deceased wife? And second of all it was not in his nature to do so, he was a stoic and well reserved person. Yet his will power was erupting like a mad volcano, he wanted to save her, to save Rukia, to save his pride from being soiled upon by worthless trash and filth. 'Those hands of his how dare he!'

"No, wait, please Ichigo, w-wait whatever it is I've done to make you this mad please tell me!"

"Mad? Who said anything about me being mad? If you mean crazy, then hell yeah I am crazy about you Rukia. Your eyes captivate and hypnotize me, just like the rest of your body does, it makes me feel like my mind has a body of it's own and now it's coming into play, I can't control it.

Go on scream all you want...no one can hear you" he whispered into her ear those words. They held onto her and stung her, as he leaned down to whisper his sentence off he gently and slowly flicked his tongue out and licked her ear lobe. Rukia's eyes widened and her body jerked when shestarted to realise what he meant by she drives him crazy."Ew stop thats disgusting...get off a me!"

Byakuya was trying to focus his mind someplace else, he needed to stay focused so that he could focus all his reiatsu, all his energy and anger, will power and care for his sister into one place so that he could release it to break this special ability. 'If a human can do it then I can to!' he kept on saying to himself but hearing Rukia scream, beg and plead mercifully for Ichigo to let her go, kept on taking his mind back to the setting he was in now but then...he heard it...and that was all it took.

"Hahaha where you tryna get to? Ya know what you look kinda funny squirming and wriggling like a little worm quite moving bitch and keep still!"

'He swore at me again Ichigo why do you hate me I don't understand anything what have I done to you...'

One hand ripped her top open with this sudden movement, Rukia did not know for once in her life what to do, she was helpess, hating to admit it but there was no other way to put a name on her current situation, and out all the people she knew she did not expect what came out of her mouth next...

"HELP ME! GYAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME PLEASE N-NIISAMA!

Ichigo stopped what he was doing only for a second after he heard that "wait a minute did you just call for help by your brother? HAHAHAHAHA pathetic, your pathetic Rukia! Thats why you need to have a bit of help to turn you in the right direction...let me help you Rukia and you need to stop screaming okay? Your screaming in my fucking ears! Cut it out and hold still will ya?!"

In the mindset that he was trying to achieve after hearing Rukia call his name, no scream in terror for her brother to come and save her once again silence..."Senbonzakura"

"Byakuya-Sama"

"Tell me Senbonzakura how do I show that I care about my sister"

"You need to gather every part of you that you have under control, and focus it on breaking this kido, but I am a part of you who you have not yet gathered.

"I see...Senbonzakura will you help me to protect rukia?"

"Byakuya I am your companion in battle, I am a manifestation that is your true inner self, yet I share a bond with Sode No Shirayuki whose weilder is Rukia so yes I will help you."

"Hm". {This meditation took seconds in the real world but in Byakuya's mind this was spiritual and hence seemed to have taken longer} He was ready.

"FLASH!"

A bright white light, was glowing elegantly in a ferocious way around a figure.

'What's that bright light?' Rukia thought.

The figure stepped into view _clink clink clink _footsteps were nearing the two on the bed.

Both sets of eyes widened in the mass of shock that over took them.

"N-N-N-Nii-sama...?

"Holy crap Byakuy-a" Before he could finish saying the Captain's name he was thrown onto the other side of the room, but landed on the floor on the other side of the other room.

The force was immense.

Rukia couldn't move...she was under so much shock and disbelief that she was speechless and stunned.

"Nii-sama when did you?! Nii-sama how did you?! Nii-sama why did- NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND ICHIGO!"

Byakuya only looked at her, Rukia has never seen what she saw in those eyes, even in battle those eyes were never seen. Byakuya's eye had one word to describe them, _death_, death to anyone who faced them. Kuchiki Byakuya has no intention to kill when engaged in battle unless there is no other choice. But this time his only intention is to kill in the most violently, murderously and diabolical way possible.

"Did he hurt you?" Byakuya asked Rukia while glaring at the huge gapping hole in the wall.

"N-no Nii-sama he-"

"Did he touch you?" Byakuya's hardened gaze still at the wall.

"Nii-sama he-"

"Did he scare you? His fists clenching and turning white again.

"H-Hai he was starting to but only because he has been acting so strange suddenly for this wee-"

She was cut off when he raised his hand infront of her as to say stop.

"Enough Rukia. Pack your things, we are leaving."

"Oh okay but-"

"Once I'm done killing him."

Rukia could not believe what she just heard "K-kill him?! But brother it's Ichigo! Surely you cannot kill-" her words were cut off as as she was dragged and slammed into the wall on the other side of him. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst after that impact.

"Rukia I saw _everything_ from the point of you leisurely enjoying reading your magazine up to now".

She couldn't believe it.

"Do you think I will let this son of a bitch live after what my eyes witnessed?" Byakuya's eyes bored into Rukia's she could see his intentions his eyes said it all he really did want to kill Ichigo hell even Renji would and do a do over if he ever saw what just went on.

Rukia was speechless she did not know what to say and kept staring into those rage depth void eyes while keeping her mouth shut.

Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura and started to approach the hole in the wall, slowly like a predator going in for the kill but then a Sekaimon appeared and out came none other than Sou-taicho himself, along with Unohana - taicho and Ukitake taicho. Byakuya took no notice of them and continued walking, the look of a killer in his eyes was fixated on the boy slowly shakingly trying to lift himself up off the floor, he did middway and raised his head up to see his death slowly approaching.

"Oh well they always say it's better to die young" he smirked, "Ichigo run!" rukia screamed to him but to no avail as his head was throbbing and punding from the impact of hitting the wall, two walls infact, he held his haead in his hands as he made out the rest of teh shinigami

"Ah look the calvalry has arrived"

"Shut up you filthy miniscule brat! Byakuya's voice raged with anger and at the same time he heard "ukitake shout Byakuya stop! He is only a boy, do not let your temper get the better of you! "Kuchiki taicho i would not be able to medn to his injury if you continue "There will be nothing left of him when i am done seetehd byakuya through his teeth

Rukia startedo n in shock she was shaking all over

"Kuchiki Taicho! Not one more step from you, you are to be taken back to soul society for your foolish act of breaking the special kido spell!

Special kido spell rukia has never heard of this before?

"Wait you guys are like wizards with all your magic crap"

With his remark Byakuya shunpoed to Ichigo, lifted him up by his throat and stared into his eyes ripping him to parts with his dark grey pools of unspeakable sin.

"NII SAMA STOP PLEASE! Something is wrong with Ichigo I know there is!"

"Shut up you whore" Ichigo mellowly replied.

"Who-whore..? Ichigo.." she started trembling she could not believe what he was saying to her.

"Kuchiki Taicho!" he could hear his senpai calling him. The commander, the strongest shinigami of all time who has stood as the head for so many years. The voices began to fade away as his murderous rage for the boy in his hand clouded his senses.

"I wish for you not to see the immoral act that I am about to carry out Please return to Soul Society and I will meet you all there with Rukia.

"Unhand the boy and come here this instance!" Byakuya ignored the comment. The grip on Ichigo's neck tightened, he could hardly breathe, he felt the life of him being strangled by slim yet powerful hands. His trachea felt like it was going to burst any second now.

Then a murmur...the next thing Ichigo felt was his breath coming back to him as Byakuya's hand left his throat and he crashed to the floor.

It looked like gravity had sucked him in whole.

"Nii sama!" Rukia screamed.

"Hmpsh looks like the old fart saved my ass oh and speaking of ass I wouldn't mind tapping the one your sister has heh heh"

Byakuya could not breathe. His anger violently cursed through every part of his body, he felt a enormous surge of power in his arms and legs.

"Slap!" Rukia bitch slapped Ichigo so hard that his head could of snapped off his neck. She ran away with tears flowing down her eyes.

"Thats it run bitch run all you do is cry anyway your weak!"

Silence...

"Flash!"

Byakuya...up on his...feet...a cool cold like metal sensation and then a dizzy light head feeling.

Ichigo looked down to see his arm was...missing.

There were all these gangly bits hanging off what used to be his arm. Infront of him he saw a blade covered in blood and bits of his arm? Hm his arm lay a few feet away on the floor.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo yelled out in excruitiating pain.

Rukia screamed with him in disbelief at what she just saw her Nii sama do.

Byakuya was held back, infront of him stood two captains with their blades at his thoart and sou-taicho.

"You should have stopped when you had the chance. Bring him back."

Sou-taicho was stunned out of his life that byakuya broke the spell.

Hesitatingly he drew his blade ready to fight when all of a sudden Rukia stood infront of him with her arms out protecting the captains.

"Nii sama! Please stop this and lets just go home! All I want is you to come back, because right now your starting to scare me!"

Byakuya's eyes started to return to their cool greyness, the sin was dulling down. He sheathed his zanpaktou.

"Senpai" Byakuya calmy called to Ukitake Taicho.

"Unohana Taicho please tell me that you are not going to fix this monstrosity"

"Hai Kuchiki Taicho we cannot leave him like this, what will his family think when they return".

"Rukia" Ukitake called.

"Hai taichou"

"Leave now with Byakuya".

"H-Hai Taichou!" Rukia looked at her brother who hand dripped in Ichigo's blood she felt fear from him.

"Rukia we are leaving" Byakuya as calm as he is in battle was calm even now knowing that he would be severly punished for his outrageous actions.

Everyone left through the sekaimon apart from Retsu Unohana.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (travelling through the precipice world). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Upon reaching Soul Society 4th squad Hanataro, fukutaicho Isane and other seated officers were dashing to the inner world.


	2. Spoken Truths With Hidden Lies

Everyone left except for Byakuya and Rukia. They were told to go back to the Soul Society and return to the Kuchiki house, to try and get over with what has happened. Once inside the study the Kuchiki's made there were to the futons and sat down.

Silence devoured time.

Rukia was trying to find the courage to speak up and find out how the most calmest Captain in battle must be feeling when he just lost all control. How could she comfort someone who is so closed off from those around him? "Nii-sama I can't imagine what you must be going through right now" the soft and careful voice flowed around them but the head of the Kuchiki clan remained still, no sign of movement and no words were to be heard. Then Rukia did something so bold and scary because she did not know how he would react but he clearly needed to be comforted and as his sister it was her duty to show her brother how much she is there for him in his time of need. This time it was her turn to protect him from himself, to care for him when he carryies the world on his shoulder and to comfort him when he himself is at loss for his own horrendous actions.

Rukia placed a hand on Byakuya's lap, instantly she felt him tense up. But she didn't move her hand away, he needed the comfort right now. It was vital that the Captain of the 6th Squad calms down for everyones sake. Only she, Ukitake Taicho, Kyoraku Taicho and the Captain Commander know that he is the strongest Taicho out of everyone. Always so calm and composed in battle but always victorious so how much carnage would there be if he let loose. 'It's a really good thing that Zaraki Taicho has no clue about how strong Nii-sama really is'. Hence why soutaicho ordered her to calm him down.

She was trying, she has never tried to before with niisama so the outcome would be unpredictable. Rukia turned her body to the side so she could see his face. Gently, and bravely she lifted her hand and touched his cheek 'wow there so soft and flawless' Byakuya tensed but none the less turned his head to face her. Their eyes locked, Rukia's showing concern Byakuya's showing anger. "Nii sama" she gave him a small smile and he spoke. "Rukia...I...I can not bring myself to believe that I have all this time been leaving you in the company of a monster. I saw the terror in your eyes and all sense of protection flew through me. I would not kill unless directly ordered to but Kurosaki Ichigo had to be cut down."

'Nii-sama is he going to be okay?' She wanted to ask but thought it would do the opposite then calm him down.

"Um Nii-sama technically you did cut him, well his arm anyway." Byakuya chuckled to this.

'Wait, did he just chuckle at that!?' Rukia's eyes widened.

"You are worrying about whether he will be okay are you not?" She looked away.

"H-Hai I'm sorry! It's just that Nii-sama you chopped his arm off! Smashing him through the wall would have been good enough for me but why the bloody mess?"

"Hm good enough for you but not for me, Rukia he had to die there."

Rukia could almost feel him tense up. His eyes that were always calm showed rage which matched the way his body was reacting. Rukia watched in shock at the sight of her brother's anger an emotion she has not seen him express so much. Byakuya's hands were balling into fists. Rukia could hear his breathing getting heavy, she looked at his chest and saw it rising up and down it was moving faster. His legs started to tremble in its crossed position. Byakuya was so anxious to leap up and go back and finish the job, but he had to stay at home by orders of the Captain Commander. Which he could not disobey and obliged to.

"Nii-sama please believe me when I tell you that Ichigo has only been acting strange for a week. Before that he was himself, always looking out for me and taking good care of me. He never laid a finger on me I swear it...he was not a monster before last week. That is why I think something is wrong with him, there's been a change." Rukia was taken into thoughts by what she was saying and was replaying the events of the past week in her head. She had her finger slightly tapping on her chin, the pose of a thinker. Byakuya stared aimlessly at the wall infront of him, he did not want to acknowledge what Rukia was saying. After what he saw that boy was going to do, it was a miracle that he was there to save her.

"Tell me the events of the past week and do not miss out the simplest detail." Now he was looking at her, staring deep into her eyes but his fists were open and placed on his knees as if he was about to start meditating. Byakuya's look meant 'tell me the truth and nothing but'. As his eyeslids began to close, Rukia had to comply with what he said. 'How am I going to tell Nii-sama everything? It would make him more mad not calm him down!'

"Begin" came the deep voice.

"But Nii-sama I'm afraid what I tell you will only anger you further. Captain Commander told me to keep you ca-"

Byakuya's eyes fluttered open.

'How can a man have nice eyelashes? Wait did I just say I mean think that about Nii-sama? Why am I thinking that I need to think of what to say about this week gyah! Baka focus!'

Byakuya turned to look at her. Instantly, she looked down.

"Look at me Rukia" Byakuya's tone of voice startled her. She was always used to his monotonous voice but when he asked her to look at him his voice was gentle, soft like velvet amongst the deepness of his voice. Byakuya wanted Rukia to not be closed off from him, now he knows what has been happening he needs to be warm towards his sister. If he does this then she will open up to him, she cares for her friends and openly shares her joy and sorrows with them. Her friends each take pieces of burden off her, the weight on her shoulders lift momentarily and she is happy, I can see it in her violet irises. 'Rukia I will protect you I will not let Hisana's promise slip away. Will you let me carry some of your pain?' Byakuya wondered. They were both staring into one each other's eyes, Rukia wanted to look away, she was not bold enough to look at him so directly but his eyes were not showing his usual stern glare but they showed warmth, sincerity and something else. 'How can I look away from eyes that I have not seen before?'

"Rukia"

She knew she had to start.

"U-Ummm well last week was so strange...each day of the week something happened, but it was little! Not scary just unusual" He nodded so she continued. "Well on Monday it was the usual get up, get ready and go to school. Me and Ichigo walk together and then meet Inoue-chan, Sado-kun and Ishida-kun" School was fine, at the end of the day we all walked back home and departed our seperate ways. I did some homework while Ichigo was watching tv downstairs. Then near dinner time, its the time when he and his dad are trying to out beat one another. Which is really hilarious while the twins Yuzu and Karin try to break it up.

"That is...amusing"

"It is. Then Ichigo and I go to his room and just chill out Nii-sama"

"What do you two do to chill out?" Byakuya was not sure what this involved.

"Oh umm well Ichigo lays on his bed playing a Gameboy"

"What is a gameboy?"

'Nii-sama really needs to visit the living world more'

"Uhh its a device that you can play games on, its really fun! I think you will like it Nii-sama" Rukia smiled wondering if he would like to play games in his spare time, they are fun and there are many types to choose from. 'Next time I will try to borrow one'

"Hmm continue" Byakuya was curious as to what a Gameboy might be like, to have fun Rukia said, it is something that a noble, Captain and clan leader such as himself would not indulge in. 'Maybe I will pay a visit to the Research and Development area in Squad 12. Mayuri Kurotsichiis more aware of the living world than anyone else yet, I would not like to encounter the freakish man.' Everyone in the Soul Society keeps their distance from this Taicho and the Squad 12 barracks incase they encounter him, speaking with him has to be quick and short. All the rumours of testing on live subjects and drugging shinigamis to gain information makes this man to be wary of. Even for Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. So, Ichigo plays that while I sit on the floor and read magazines or stop the Gikon stuffed lion bear from annoying me. After a few hours everyone was getting ready for bed, I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. Um idk why but when I finished washing my face I was reaching for the towel on the rack while my eyes were closed and it was handed to me."

Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows. "The towel was handed to you?"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking when I opened my eyes I saw Ichigo standing there holding the towel in his hand standing infront of the door with his back to it."

"What did you do Rukia?"

"Well because it was so unexpected I yelped and asked Ichigo why was he in the bathroom"

"Go on"

"He didn't say much he just stood there looking at me, I watched his eyes, t-they were loo-looking at me up and d-d-down."

"You mean he was observing your body?" 'I will bring amnesia upon that brat how dare he look at Rukia in an unmodest way.'

Rukia's eyes widened, a tinge of pink came onto her cheeks. She looked away feeling too embarrassed and ashamed at telling her noble and prideful brother that she was looked at inappropriately. It was her fault. "I-I think so he was gazing for some time. I asked him again what was he doing here, he didn't say anything. Ichigo walked up to me and stopped too close infront of me more close than he usually would."

"He was invading your personal space" Byakuya interrupted.

"Y-Yes I started to back away but he started walking towards me. My back hit the wall and he stopped, just standing there looking at me he didn't say a word and I was starting to get irritated." I yelled Ichigo! He blinked a few times and handed me the towel saying "_You take way too long in here. Next time, make it quick". _

"Is that all he did?"

"Yes. Then he just turned around and walked right out the door baka." Then we were in his room he didn't say good night like we both usually say to each other before going to sleep. He got into his bed and I went to the closet. That was Monday. Now Tuesday...Nii-sama are you sure you want me to tell you every detail from each day?"

"Yes Rukia. It is imperitive that you tell me everything, even if, it may seem insignificant. The smallest detail can be of the up most value, the evidence may help in pin pointing what the problem is with Kurosaki."

"Nii-sama you do believe me when I say that something maybe wrong with Ichigo" Rukia looked into Byakuya's eyes, she felt hopeful because her brother was starting to realise that there may well be a problem and just by acknowledging it, showed Rukia that he does care for her even if it is shown in a strange way. He believed her.

"Tuesday"

"Oh right. Um Tuesday lunch time at school, Ichigo was going to stay back in class to catch up with missed work, his substitute shinigami duties take their toll on him but its nothing that he can't handle. He is willing to catch up and progress with his education."

"Hm" 'The boy may be abrupt but he does seem to have a good sense of mind.'

"Ichigo asked me if I would join him so I did, when I got there it was only me and him."

"Where were your companions?"

"I asked him where everybody was he was reading a text book and didn't look up only saying "H_aving their lunch midget"_

"Only you and Kurosaki where present in this classroom. Was there a teacher there with you two?"

"No Nii-sama."

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow. 'Surely students must be supervised'

"I-I don't know Nii-sama"

"Hm" 'It is good of Rukia to use her break time to catch up with work, I am glad that she uses her time well.'

"I asked Ichigo where the text books where so I could read one. He said there weren't anymore and that I can share his one, so I sat in the seat next to him. We started reading the book together, he let me read a few pages so I could take some notes down before getting to the page he was on. Then after reading for some time..." Rukia went silent, for a few seconds. Byakuya opened his eyes for the time she paused.

"W-We were reading the book then...all of a sudden I felt him move his head, I felt it on mines...a-and h-he sniffed my ha-hair"

"Did he do anything else with his movements?"

"No, only just that...he's never done that before so I thought that was weird. I pretended to read the book as if I was unaware of what he was doing that was Tuesday Nii-sama."

"Nothing else happened on that day?"

"Nope just the hair sniffing thing..."

"Proceed to Wednesday." 'What would her hair smell like?' Byakuya wondered closing his eyes and taking in all the information Rukia was providing him.

"Oh Wednesday was after school. It was the whole six of us together hanging out at the park."

"The six of you?"

"Huh..oh Tatsuki-chan she is a member of the group to and Inoue-chans best friend." Rukia replied smiling up at her brother his eyes were closed, he responded with the usual small and gentle nod.

"What were you all doing at the park?"

"We were sitting on the grass, it was a lovely sunny day, all of us were laughing and having a really nice time, talking about lotsa stuff."

"What stuff were you talking about?"

"Ummm there's alot to remember..I don't think I can-"

"Give me a list of topics that you discussed."

"O-Okays Nii-sama hm lets see, what were we talking about?" Rukia pondered to herself recalling all the subjects of their catching up, she was scratching her head 'Think Rukia try to remember! Nii-sama's patience can only last for so long.' She knew that he can lose patience over something quite quick yet being him he was fast enough to cover up his irritation with his impassive face. Byakuya sat still as if he was in a state of meditation."Ah right, first we talked about school then food and laughed at Inoue's outrageous but creative yet harmful dishes" Rukia chuckled. 'Inoue putting you and Yuzu together would be a great team.' "She really has got quite the imagination." Uhh after food we talked about sports and Tatsuki's training and how her and Ichigo used to train together when they were kids, he was a cry baby which is hard to believe. Then we talked about the term break coming up if we should make plans, whose going where, fa-family...relationships and what the latest movies are the latest fashion"

Byakuya's mind was taking in the topics as they came but stopped, when he heard "relationships".

"Relationships did you say"

"H-Hai"

"Rukia are you in a relationship with anyone?" Byakuya was now facing her, eyes open and staring intently.

Waiting patiently for her to answer.

She froze still, shocked at how her brother asked her a question she would not consider. Thinking of such a topic as this was well a little frightening but the real fear is if there ever was anyone what would her Nii-sama do if he would find out and he would because she can not lie or hide anything away from him. 'Great, now this is just awkward.'

"Uhhh Nii-sama I-"

"It is okay Rukia do not fear me for I will not punish you for not having my consent." 'I don't want her to lie to me, to hide her private affairs away from me I want to know Rukia like her friends do. How Abarai..more than Abarai knows about her I want her to find comfort in my arms like she does in his.'

'This is something that I can easily talk about openly with my friends but with Nii-sama? Man is this slightly awkward...'

They were both quiet then "Look at me Rukia" his deep voice echoed in a whisper around her. Slowly she started raising her head to look her protective brother in the eyes.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

She nodded..'Wait why am I nodding?! No, no shake your head baka!

Byakuya caught onto the sudden alter in her actions from a nod to a frantic headshake. 'She is lying to me'

"Kuchiki Rukia do you have a boyfriend?"

Rukia's eyes went wide as she tried to look away, Byakuya shot out his hand and caught her chin, he turned her heads towards his. She did not dare face him. 'What will he do? What will Nii-sama think of me if he finds out I am well..feeling something, for someone.'

"Answer me" his tone was serious and his gaze was hardened. There was no way that she could avert it if she tried she felt like it would pull her back to him, there was no beating around the bush here. He stared deep into her eyes.

"Nii-sama...I..I-I don't know how to say it b-but there is some...one..I don't know how to explain it, these human emotions that I feel in my gigai are confusing. I'm sorry Nii-sama"

He looked at her and as his lips parted she felt anxious, his hand was still holding onto her in a gentle yet firm grasp to hold her in place. She could not turn away his hand on her chin was one thing keeping her there but his eyes..she has never been so up close to him like this before. Those eyes betrayed his impassive face. 'Sorrow, pain and..something else that I can't tell, wow Nii-sama's eyes they may be cold and stern, the deep grey does not help as such but simply dead beauty can be said of those eyes.'

His eyes narrowed.

'Stop looking baka he's noticed you looking at them too much!'

Byakuya's brows furrowed 'Why was she staring at me like that? An odd expression on her face to say the least. Why do I not look away myself? Those eyes cannot be denied, they are truely mesmorising in all there purple glory, shining bright just like Rukia. Always lively and high spirited. Enough thinking stop and focus on the task at hand.' Byakuya mentally scolded himself he was getting distracted.

"Have you spoken to Uruhara Kisuke about this? Maybe he could sort out your gigai so that you do not feel such unwanted nuisances." 'Is she having feelings for the brat? I absolutely will refuse to that.'

"Unwanted..."

"Yes, that is what you are saying are you not?"

"H-Hai Nii-sama.." Her voice lowered in almost a whisper. "Uh Nii-sama I do not mean to be rude but I have more to say about last week"

"You are right finding out the events of this week is the main focus of this dicussion. Continue with your list of topics."

Rukia opened her mouth slightly but noticed that he did not take his hand off her chin nor did his take his stare off her either, but she continued anyway, feeling a small blush coming on she bent her head. "Where was I...? Nii-sama I think that's it or what I can mostly remember"

"Hm since we took a bit of time diverting onto a certain topic skip straight to you and Kurosaki."

"H-Hai umm well to be brief-"

"Brief but detail Rukia remember, I need to know everything in order to find out what's happening at the moment."

"Thursday" Byakuya closed his eyes once again without removing his hand.

"On Thursday I was helping Yuzu Kurosaki the younger twin make dinner. Ichigo was out patrolling and Isshin Kurosaki went to Uruhara's shop. Karin Kurosaki was watching tv. Yuzu is a really good cook for a young girl Nii-sama." A smile graced Rukia's face when she talked about the talented girl.

"Hm" was Byakuya's reply.

"Well after helping to make dinner I went upstairs to Ichigo's room and- "

"Rukia why did you enter his room?"

"Huh? Why? because that's my room to Nii-sama"

At this Byakuya's eyes snapped open and widened the slightest bit. Fully facing Rukia, with a delayed response, he was trying to carefully think of what to say to her and found for the first time in his life he did not know how or what to say. He was displeased to say the least at finding out where she resided during the night and he felt something that he couldn't quite identify. A puzzling feeling was tugging on his mind. Rukia was startled by the sudden twirling of her brother whose eyes were wider than she has ever seen before, even though they were not shockingly wide yet coming from her Nii-sama a man who finds it uneccessary to show those a little part of him that would show his true character, his emotions and how he would feel just like he always easily expressed and did in his youth. But knowing him he was too proud and being a noble, clan leader and Captain of the 6th squad, he has put into practice his obedience. Yet here he was facing her with an expression which could be named as shock and uncertainty. His lips were parted, a motion only seen when he speaks but this time no words came out. Then he reached out to her, cupping her chin again. She hesistated by his touch, something she would never believe that he was capable of but he was a man. A man who could feel, he did love at one point in his life, so much to his hearts content that he now locked himself away so that he cannot encounter the feeling of warmth, trust, compassion, care and desire once again.

'Hisana, he married her against the clans will. I remember the servants telling me the unbelievable when Nii-sama was away from the mansion, that he loved my older sister dearly so much that losing her made him fall to his knees in despair. The maids told me how they spent their days together side by side walking through the many gardens, hands entwined with one another, a soft gentle smile glowing off Hisana's face and the corners of Nii-sama's lips were curved. Unbelievable...I can't imagine it. Nii-sama is so proud has so much pride and he stood up to the clan for the sake of true love with a girl from the Rukongai and from the 78th district the lowest of the low in Inuzuri.'Hisana...what was Nii-sama like when you were betroved?' she sighed.

"Friday, you saw what happened.."

"Indeed" the word seethed through his mouth like he was spitting out venom, Byakuya gritted his teeth. He needed to remain calm.

Silence took over once again.

'Hisana and Rukia look very similar in appearance but their personalities are like fire and water, both so different, unique, and strong in their own way. Her chin fits perfectly in my palm' he thought. Byakuya could not look away from Rukia's eyes she was inches away from his own, those eyes were hypnotising him, entrancing him into a state he has not felt in a long time.

Rukia felt his reiatsu increase in the teeniest bit.

Still his grasp on her chin, still those deadly wonderful eyes locked onto her like a target. Now all she needs is the bullet to hit her question is when will he pull the trigger. 'I have to look away, do I take my chin off his hand or take his hand off my chin?' the second she tried to pull away his hand flexed, and held her chin tighter and brought him closer to her face when bringing it back into place. 'That failed. Time to try the other one' Rukia lifted her hand onto his and desperately supressed a gasp. His hand was smooth like a female hand but rough like a man at the same time. His hand was cearly calloused, showing the skills of a swordsman, kido master and a tough opponent in combat. 'This hand has encountered endless battles' she realised that this action is low of her to make he was a man of high pride, status and respect, she has no right to touch him. 'Baka baka baka'

Instantly he felt it.

Warmth.

When Rukia's hand touched his he was fighting his eyelids to stay open and not close to fully indulge in the sensation of feeling something again. Her hand was small compared to his big manly one. The inner skin wa soft and smooth, her fingers spread over his and he felt the need to wrap his around hers. 'Her hands are gracious and elegant. These hands are skilled in combat with grace and precision, it is no surprise why she is the weilder of Sode No Shirayuki. A zanpaktou who releases their power by the summonning of specific dance moves, only a women with grace and elegance can perform such dances.'

All that could be heard was the inhale of breaths and the feeling of cool warm air being blown onto one another. Adding to the heat radiating from both bodies. The air was starting to stifle and the intake of each breath became faster as both sets of eyes were locked into place, and neither one of them dared to move their hands or look away. 'Should I speak or wait for Nii-sama to? Ahh damn this silence is really starting to bother me'

Lips started to crack and mouths started to dry, needing to resalivate.

"Gulp"

Byakuya was so close it was like a slow motion to him seeing the small ball like feature in her throat raise, and fall, hearing the silent sound of anticipation if he moved any closer he could hear her neck beat. 'What would it feel like? Hisana's skin was so soft and smooth is Rukia's the same? Hisana had a light flowery aroma the sweet gentle scent matched her beautifully. What is Rukia's scent? This thought ran to his mind before he heard the gulp.

She did it again but silently when she watched his eyes lower to her throat holding his own as he watched the movement with curiousity. A vampire in one of those mythological books would stare then feast. He wanted to sink his teeth in. 'Why am I thinking too much over something so small?

When she saw his gaze fall lower from her eyes to her neck to her lips, and stayed there she could not hold back her breath and gulped. The silence only made it louder. 'Nii-sama is staring at me a bit too mu-is he looking at my neck? Is there something on i-it now hes looking at my my m-my lips' her gaze fell to his lips and she wondered 'Hisana were his lips soft when they were upon yours? Out of the cold hard features always on his face would his lips be the softest one?'

As both of them looked at each other more than they ever had in the whole 50 years of living together. She initiated.

It was only a small sudden thing. Her lips were cracking dry from the lack of saliva and no girl would want to have dry crackly lips so she did what anyone would do, lick them. Unconciously, the tip of her tongue came out and wet her lips.

Byakuya: 'It is becoming quite warm in here should I ask her to leave now that I have all the information required or let my curiousity get the better of me? We have not talked this much about matters other than shinigami duty and clan honor.' He was interested in having a heart to heart as the humans call it. 'What a ridiculous name it involves no such thing as one heart touching another. Humans are strange beings.' Then all came to a halt when he saw it. The little plump of pink flesh eject its way out of her mouth and slide over her lips and hide back in its depth again. This was only for a second of course, but Byakuya replayed the action over and over in his head.

'That was her tongue..now her lips are wet and slightly glistening, kami she looks tempting I want to go find that tongue and bring it out of its hiding place... Kuchiki Byakuya disgusting to think of such abhorrent things towards your sister not to mention Hisana's sister!' But he couldn't look away, and after replaying her in his mind he to followed through. His mouth had become dry to the point of him not being able to form clear and formal words. There was no room to feel closed off or stutter, a leader has to have authority in his voice authority and demands which she just ripped away from him in seconds. He swallowed, and his tongue came out to but glided along his bottom lip. It was a swift and quick movement which he should have not done. He could feel his heart beat increase.

When Rukia saw his tongue come out to glide along his not no cracked lips she could only stare in amazement, so fast and slick was the move that she thought she imagined it. His tongue was out and back in the blink of an eye. 'How quick and smooth was his tongue. Wah! Stop this is Nii-sama! If he finds out your thoughts kami knows what he would do to you for thinking of dishonourable things.'

Just then two hell butterflys flew in past the open shoji doors. Both of them moved away and let each butterfly land on their hands. The message was relayed. Byakuya and Rukia both nodded their heads to each other. They were both called to Squad 1's barracks for a meeting with non other than the Captain Commander.

'I hope Nii-sama isn't in too much trouble'

'Time to suffer the consequences of my actions'.

They left the mansion and shunpoed at top speed. Everybody knew that lateness will not be tolerated by head Taicho well everyone except for Kenpachi.


	3. Enter The Dojo

"Enter" boomed the voice of the Captain Commander. The 6th Squad Captain and 13th Squad Lieutenant passed through the huge

guarded double doors and made their way to the desk in Squad 1.

"Kuchiki-Taicho you already know that you have been called here to find out what your punishment is for your foolish actions!"

Byakuya showed no expression of worry or guilt and he calmly replied "Hai Senpai."

"Kuchiki-Fukutaicho"

"H-Hai Soutaicho" Rukia bowed immediately in the presence of the Captain Commander and flinched at the massive reiastu

she could not stand still and focused like her brother. 'No wonder why there called "Captains Meeting"' she thought.

"You did your job well in calming your brother down"

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu soutaicho!"

"Hmm but I have asked for your presence for another concerning matter.." at this Yammamoto turned around staring out at the view and silence fell

over the hall.

"Kuchiki-taicho the consequences of your actions will be discussed in the next Captains meeting, we have more pressing issues that have to be

dealt with immediately!" The captain commander sounded serious but there was a tiny bit of distress in his tone.

'What could be the problem that seems to have caught his attention' Byakuya thought.

"The ryoka boy has been healed"

Rukia flew up so fast she thought her back was going to snap in half, she was beaming with delight. 'Unohana Taicho arigatou..' she silently thanked the Sqaud 4 members for making him better arm and all. Byakuya held his nose upright and clenched his teeth while his open palms began to slowly curl into fists.

'A mistake'

"As I said he has been fully healed but Unohana Taicho and Ukitake Taicho have reported their concerns to me"

"What were their concerns Senpai?"

"...once the boy was healed there was a disturbance in spiritual pressure, an explosive wave of reiatsu erupted out of the boy shaking the Kurosaki residence which nearly shattered all windows in the house. Instantly Hanataro, Isane Fukutaicho and other seated officers of Squad 4 were crushed to the floor. The pressure nearly destroyed them, if I'm not mistaken they had the look of death on their faces terror overtook them. This gigantic crushing force from the reiatsu made them feel as if their bones were breaking their bones and organs being pushed right out of their body."

"Soutaicho I have never before heard of such a reiatsu of this magnitude"

Rukai was worried. 'It came from Ichigo?'

"Senpai how did Unohana and Ukitake react to this eruptive reiatsu?"

"They used the most restraining kidos Sajo Sabaku, Kin and Hainawa. A Goyogai barrier around the officers to shield off more of the pressure"

Rukia gasped. 'those are some of the strongest kido spells only used when battling very strong enemies!'

"D-Did the pressure fall Soutaicho is everybody alright?"

"Hm they will be brought back shortly to be healed in the Squad 4 barracks and use Kaido to restore their withering reiatsu"

'How ironic' Byakuya thought to himself.

"Senpai you are going to bring Kurosaki Ichigo into the Soul Society"

"Nothing gets passed you Kuchiki Taicho. Yes I am and the boy will be under strict supervision while being binded with kido that drains spiritual pressure and locked up in your barracks for the time being. I have already informed your Fukutaicho and he is making the necessary preparations as we speak. Zaraki Taicho, Matsumoto Fukutaicho and Kyuroku Taicho will be supervising."

'What? That is my barracks. How was I not informed of this earlier?' Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows and held the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb clearly showing a hint of his annoyance.

"Senpai why was I not told of this matter earlier? I am the Captain of Sqaud 6 and am the rightful holder of the barracks"

'Nii-sama does not sound happy at all, wait he never sounds happy or angry or sad or anything? How does he do it. Ichigo...your coming here..something must be really wrong.' Rukia hung her head low she was now starting to really worry about her friend and comrade.

"Kuchiki Taicho you are hereby banned from entering the Squad 6 barracks!"

He wasn't expecting that.

Byakuya's eyes flew open along with Rukia's and they both spoke with raised voices Byakuya's being the loudest that dominated the hall.

"WHAT!?"

"Soutaicho!"

"Senpai!"

"N-Nii-sama is the Captain! How can you strip him of his title?" 'I should keep my mouth shut this is the Captain Commander! He deserves more respect than Nii-sama. I should not be raising my voice at him! Oh kami.'

"Rukia" Byakuya's voice was deeper than usual and there was anger in it. If only she knew how much restraint it took for him to not unleash Senbonzakura in the room and shatter it to pieces under his rage.

She spun around to him. "Nii-sama.."

"The Captain Commander has authority over every Captain his orders are to be carried out whether we wish to or not. Expressing our opinion against him is a form of disrespect which I will not tolerate from you Kuchiki Rukia do you hear me?"

'Oh no! Nii-sama is mad at me! Now look what you've done baka! Idiot idiot.' Immediately she bowed her head as low as she could, the lower she bowed the more respectful it seemed. "Nii-sama! My upmost sincere apology please forgive me for disrespecting you and the Kuchiki name infront of the Captain Commander. I-It will not happen again!"

'She always has the highest level of integrity in her apologies, I did not wish to scold her on her error but I will not tolerate disrespect in my presence and certainly not from my own pride' "Hm see to it that it does not"

"Hai Nii-sama it will not, ever."

"Kuchiki Taicho hand in your haori" Rukia's mouth fell open as she gasped in shock. Byakuya nodded and made his way over to the desk and removed his haori, neatly folding it and placing it on the table. No emotion coming from him. Yammamoto opened one eye.

"You are relieved of your Captain duties until further notice..you can also think of this being a hinder of your punishment for your foolish actions on the ryoka boy. Dismissed." The Captain Commander turned around to look out over the barracks.

Byakuya swiftly made his way out of the hall with a slight bit of pace and Rukia was trailing right behind him. Once inside she spoke.

"Nii-sama..I-I don't know what to say.." he didn't look at her or turn to her.

"Then you do not need to say anything." She looked up at him.

"B-Bu-But Nii-sama your haori is gone your not a captain!" He looked straight ahead. "Ha i am aware of this" She was concerned about him, all his life he worked to the bone trying to rank his way up to the highest level a shinigami can go only to prove that he was capable and strong enough to be the head of the Kuchiki clan. Now he is just a regular shinigami not a Captain..not a Lieutenant..not..even..a..seated..office-r oh my god Nii-sama has not been assigned a position or a barrack!

Rukia's hand clasped over her mouth to cover up her shock. 'R-Re-Renji is above him now! 'Oh my god poor Nii-sama!'

"A-And your okay with it Nii-sama?" He kept walking only looking infront of him. "It does not matter on whether I am or am not whatever decision Soutaicho makes is followed through without fail. Remembe this Rukia." 'He is going to scold you again shut up moron.' "Come Rukia." Now he started walking away from the barracks. "Where are we going? Nii-sama?" Rukia was puzzled it was the middle of the day and they were walking away from the sqaud barracks, the way they usually walk to get home.

"Rukia I am no longer a Captain, nor have I been assigned any position and have not been giving any further instructions. Which means I do not belong to the barracks at this point in time so there is no paperwork to be done, no commands for me to follow or give so we will return to the manor."

"Oh H-Hai but Nii-sama why do I have to I mean I probably have more paper work to do in the office and um Soutaicho he did not say that I was to-"

"Rukia" Byakuya paused. Thinking of how he should say what he will next..."Rukia...you are required to be at the manor under my command is that clear?" Her eyes widened.

"H-Hai! But umm Nii-sama why do I surely you of all people know that duty comes before-"

He stopped walking, turned to face her then, narrowed his eye in an almost frightful glare.

"Your presence is not that of duty" She looked to the ground his glare was to hard on her that she couldn't look up to face it. "Oh okay Nii-sama then what is it of-"

Byakuya turned and resumed walking again. "Rukia you are required to stay by my side at all times"

'Wait, what did he just say?' "Okay Nii-sama but why-" He started to clench his fists by his sides.

"Because I need to be calmed down once again but this time your efforts need to be increased and if you do not obey I will not hesitate to kill the next soul who as so happens to bring me irritance."

She got it. Mouth shut.

"Nii-sama you wouldn't-"

"This is an order if you do not oblige you will be punished..severly."

'Severly I know that first hand Nii-sama was going to kill me himself' "Understood Nii-sama I will oblige to whatever order you have for me and I will make my best efforts in keeping you calm"

"Good now lets hurry I do not want anyone to question the absence of my haori"

"H-Hai!"

They bot shunpoed back to the mansion. Upon arrival both were greeted by a servant who right away dropped his jaw at seeing Byakuya sama in just a black shihakusho. Byakuya glared at the man and released some of his spiritual pressure making the man cower before him. The servant was struggling to breathe. "Step aside." willingly he jumped to the side knowing fully well that the hidden message to every servamt in the house hold is to stay away from their master. 'Nii-sama is so strong even I was trying to keep my knees from giving way to the ground.'

"Follow me"

'There goes command number one' they walked through the many hallways of the estate and crossed various huge elaborate gardens everything in their home was of beauty on a high scale, still they kept walking. "Nii sama where are we going?" She has not been on this far side of the manner. 'Where is he taking me it almost looks unrecognisable'

"Do not question me Rukia"

'oh no he is really ticked off! Even if he doesnt show an ounce of it I can tell well nearly tell by his voice and even colder darker shade of grey eyes. Baka Nii-sama is taking us to the furthest side away from the manner away from everyone so he can calm down. She felt something hard yet soft hit her in the face and when she looked up she froze still. The life flew out of her when she realised that she was so focused in her thoughts on where they were going that she did not know he had stopped walking and she walked right into him! That would annoy anyone! Worst of all him he said that he will kill the next soul baka what if it's you, he brought you all this way to kill?! No one can hear you scream and you can't fight Nii-sama to save your own skin!

"Ni-Ni-Nii-ssa-sama gomen-" he turned around giving her a death look that froze the shinigami whose own power was ice, and with one hand he dragged her to the side and slammed her to into the door infront of him. Then, released her crimpled up collar from his grasp. He loosened the top of her shihakusho and mentally took in the precious seconds the creamy smooth skin that lay before his eyes, drawing him in. It felt like an unimaginable force. 'Her skin is slightly exposed to me I should look away but why did I just feel a jolt?'

He surpressed the bodily action with years of suprression practice. Inwardly he grinned.

"Open the door" he let go of her and stood back. Her eyes were wide with shock and then a small blush emenating her cheeks when she felt the cool breeze snake its way into the opening he created. She quickly pulled the sides of her uniform together and gave a quick glance at him 'pissed' she hurriedly turned the knob and pushed open the two heavy laden wooden doors scurrying inside.

There were shelves with racks of equipment and stands with what looked like swords stood against them. Armour, shields, swords, daggers, knives and blades she felt soft padded floor beneath her sandals and she moved forward into the room. 'Where are we? It looks like some kind of training room'

"Welcome to my personal dojo this here Rukia is where I very first started combat training and perfecting my swordsmanship I practiced relentlessly until Senbonzakura was pleased with my efforts that I was able to weild it's enormous power."

"Oh my god this is where Nii-sama's skills were born! Yoruichi-sama taught him everything he knows evene though he despised every second of her presence, as she heard from the oldest maids in the house.

"Nii-sama why are we here?

"Is it not obvious Rukia we are going to spar" Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Sp-sp-par but Nii-sama I ca- Nii-sama you you can easily defeat me so why do we- I don't underr Nii-sama I

"Compose yourself Rukia I cannot understand a single sentence that you are trying to make"

'Oh Kami I'm going to die! Compsoe yourself baka' "Ahem, Nii-sama your skills and combat already exceed my limitations so there is no need for us to fight one another"

'Is she defying me?' "There is a need. How you are you aware of your limits Rukia? When ones limit is death. If you have not reached that point yet then I will help you to move forward in that direction. "You are defying my orders already?"

"N-No! Gomen Nii-sama it's just I-"

"Get ready"

"But-"

He walked over to one of the shelves and picked up what looked like a wooden sword?

"Nii-sama I think that we should just si-"

"Ikuso"

She did not even blink before he appeared beside her striking the wooden sword that clashed with the hard steel of her zanpaktou.

"Nii-sama!"

"Your counter has improved a great deal Rukia I am impressed"

'Wow I make him proud it makes me feel so..so..oh whats the word call-' "Slash!"

"Gahhh! M-M-My sleeve!" It was flying slowly in the air beginning it's descent onto the padded floor.

"Focus Rukia you are too deep into thought it leaves you open in an attack for the enemy, do not over think just do as you must feel you should. Over analysing the situation only leads to more time used on thinking, it can only be seconds before your death flashes before your eyes and this time I may not be there to save you"

'Crap off guard! DON'T THINK SO MUCH! AND WAIT what did he mean by he may not be there? Oh no I'm thinking again! Move!' Rukia swirled her body around and jumped back landing onto the floor, crouched down with her hand pushing up against the floor. 'Too close I may have not avoided that one'

Byakuya flashed before her eyes.

'Hes coming again' she dodged to the right, then jumped when he tried to do a quick swipe from under her feet. She ducked when he tried to strike her from above. Rukia drew her sword above her head to block Byakuya's high attack. He leaped back as she did the same move. 'Nii-sama is not kidding around he really wants to spar but he is holding back already his tremendous power and skill. This is my chance to impress Nii-sama with my improved fighting techniques, skills and kido, all from my increased training!'

She placed her arm out infront of her. "Hado no sanjou san Shakkaho!"

Byakuya dodged the kido attack and then red fire erupted from his finger flying through the air towards Rukia. She was so stunned to see the hado spell she fired at him being fired back at her without an incantation that the time she had to react was taken away.

The ball of red flame shot her in the chest throwing her across the room into the wall. Rukia's back hit it hard and knocked the breathe out of her, she gasped loudly as she tried picking herself up off the floor. As she raised to stand he was no where in sight. Then she felt a sharp jerk in her right arm.

Rukia turned around to see Byakuya had pulled the sword from her hand with his right and was now striking his left hand sword raised down. Rukia's eyes widened incrediously and she flung herself to the side landing and rolling on the soft springy padded floor. She jumped up.

"N-Niisama! I was unarmed! Defenseless because you took the sword from me!"

"Rukia it does not matter whether you have a weapon or not. To defend you must also utilise your physical strength." He paused..."I want to see how well you can defend without a weapon."

"E-Eh-Ehhh but Nii-sama I'm so small and w-weak I cannot fight with my own body-" "Height and weight mean nothing in battle only skill. I see you have none to show me when it comes to defending yourself."

'How dare he says I have no skill! I am a shinigami, I have exceptonal kido and fighting techniques it's just, I have never had to fight unaided before...I'll show him that I can fight and defend myself with my own two bare hands!' Rukia too her stance. Legs apart and hands infront of her. 'I can fight zanpaktou, sword, kido or not I can attack and defend'

"Nii-sama please allow me to show you that I can protect myself without the aid of a weapon."

'She is...a fiesty one...completely and utterly the opposite of Hisana.' "Than show me." And he flash stepped behind her, Rukia spun around as the sword came down making contact with her left arm crossed infront of her. 'That was close!'

"Hm a decent block"

She spun back as he did a flash step but this time his sword was striking from the front, hitting her right arm. 'Too close, Nii-sama is not going to give me time to think..all I can do is act on instinc-t!' she felt his palm slam into her stomach as she was shoved back. 'Ow his hand is hard ah don't think just act!' Byakuya grabbed Rukia's arm yanking her towards his sword, she ducked before the strike, spun around, and leaped up into air and kicked him backwards.

'Oh my god I kicked Nii-sama! He is a Captain, and a Noble! A-And th-th-the he-h-head ofthe Kuchiki Clan!' Swoosh was the sound she heard as she felt her feet lift under her and Rukia crashed to the floor. One quick swipe of his leg. Rukia landed hard onto the floor 'Glad this is padded' but as soon as she landed she rolled. Byakuya swiped his sword down where she just laid a second ago and he slashed, slashed, slashed and slashed. She rolled, rolled, and rolled, nearly missing each swipe. Rukia kept on rolling without looking she hit a wall.

'Kuso get up Rukia!'

Not enought time, Byakuya leaped in the air ready to attack again from height increasing the force of his attack by pressure of his own strength and weight. Rukia had no time to counter, so she jumped mid air, turned around with her arms crossed behind her back allowing the attack to strike her there. She felt him forcing his way down on her. 'Is he leaning over me?' His front and her back pressing against eachother, the connection of body heat and pressure.

Rukia was struggling to lift herself up. Her legs were wobbling, her arms were straining from the back but she did not give up. Byakuya did not let up on forcing his sword, hand and body ontop of her.

'Her physique is stronger than it looks...her body is so soft and warm with every inch of pressure I add she moulds into me' Byakuya shook his head. 'What did I just think of? The feeling of Rukia under me? Such an indecent thought. One that a Noble does not think about.'

N-N-Ni-Niisama I can't hold this"

"You can Rukia don't think about the pressure or strength of the attack, use your technique...use your feet...Move." 'Huh? My feet...?'

She gasped as she felt his hands grab both of hers into his and pulled them apart, 'they fit in mines proportionally'

'Ehh Nii-samas hands are warm and so sof like a females!' After pulling her arms apart to access her back, he shoved the palm of his unarmed hand into it and she gasped again, louder as he knocked the wind right out of her. She landed face down onto the mat. "pant pant pant pant"

Rukia was spluttering and panting so fast it made Byakuya's body twitch in the tiniest way. 'What was that sensation?'

She tried pushing herself up off the floor but when she tired, she felt his left leg pushing her back down. He had placed his left leg on her back holding her in place as she struggled to move. 'Ah I can't escape! And this is only Nii-sama's leg pinning me down imagine what it would be like if it was his whole body...wait what Rukia? Don't think that! No no no that's inappropriate!' Rukia scolded herself as she imagined his position, his pressure, his warmth, and his body strength all pushing down on her. Byakuya looked at his sister writhing beneath him. All he had was a leg, 'Surely she would have got away by now? What would she do if I had held her down with my entire body body...yet again another indecent thought.' He scolded himself which left a split moment of a distraction for Rukia heaved herself up for a second as she shoved herself off the padded floor, flipping herself over as he sprung her legs bacj and then shoving them into Byakuya's chest.

Byakuya's eyes flew open as he felt a force impact on mid section and was caught off guard. Being unbalanced with only one leg he started to stumble, but before he could regain his two footed stance Rukia bent low and swiped hard at his feet taking him off balance completely. Before he fell to the floor, she shoved her hand wide opened into his chest.

Byakuya could not stop this fall...he landed down hard onto the floor. Hard being because of his own body weight assisting in the gravitational pull and due to the rough shove of his sister's hand in his chest.

A loud thud echoed in the room.

From above, the position they were in would reflect a lovers perspective but no Rukia was mad, mad that she did not realise how hard she was meant to fight. There were no instructions, he just came at her, wam wam wam strike after strike after strike, shove after hit, after kick and then holding her down? 'No way! I am not weak!' She did not know what came over her all she knew was that she had to retaliate disrespectful or not. Rukia had used her body well to defend and now she had Byakuya pinned down.

One hand spreaded out and pressed firmly to his chest. One left leg pressed down hard onto his midsection and the other half was spreaded over his lower section where the obi is now hidden under her shihakusho. Both of their uniforms had parted from the impact of the fall. From their legs Byakuya's was slightly moved aside and Rukia saw and felt the prickyly but smooth pearl escent legs underneath her silky shining moonlight legs. One had parted due to her being so small in a large uniform. Byakuya felt the touch of her finger tips splayed out on his now parted chest, and a few had sneaked their way under to find his skin.

He lifted his head up and regretted it.

Byakuya saw Rukia looking straight at him, cheeks flushed from their encounter, ruffled hair and a prted opening at the front of her uniform. His eyes homed in on the never seen before shoulders...full neck...and the hollow..narrow..shaded..gap in between, was what he was staring at the most. Her small creme coloured breasts. Only the top part of the teasing curve was now not naked to his eye, he could see everything but only a part of what lies hidden beneath...the treasures that he could discover were...making Byakuya's mouth suddenly dry up. 'I should look away, now, this is not appropriate...I should not look at Rukia like this...but why do I feel the compelled need to...what is this?'

Rukia looked like she was crawling up on him, he felt another twitch in a place he thought he would never believe to feel again. It was alive. That was now confirmed, a birds eye view of a lovers path to ecstasy. A most unacceptable scene in the eyes of the clan. Byakuya was panting slowly but to him that was hard as he never shows perspiration, even in battle. And all she used were her own two hands. Rukia could not move she was so shocked at her forward attack and did not realise the direct to make it from because she was too caught up in it. 'Nii-sama s under me...I'm o-on top of h-h-hi-him!' Rukia wished that she thought the attack though. She had the Captain of the 6th Squad pinned down with nobody to witness a most fitting spar. Yet the scene is one to make someone blush, they were in an indecent position.

Both of them were aware of their uniforms slightly parted, they both felt the smallest touch of each others sin and both senses were heightened with every small breath they made. Rukia could not move or speak...and then she felt it, a twitch right under her obi.

Then she felt something she had never felt before..a tingle between her legs.

It made her body ripple in a wave of something electric, only a little but it was enough for Byakuya to react to. He was completely aware of what it was but did not stop Rukia from fallen into a mind whirling cycle of confusion and...a need.

"My my my what is Byakuya-Bo doing?"


	4. Catch Me If You Can

**_Note:_** **To everyone who is following my story, i apologise for the delay in updates, as my profile states it will be slow but i have now started working for a good month now in my first job which is really good. **

**Now, would you prefer shorter numerous chapters or a few long ones? **

**Also, i will leave this chapter as it is for now [and make amendments a bit later on] because i need to think where this story is going to go and how it is going to get there. I am hoping it will be a story that takes time to progress and will be over a span of a few years or so? **

**Reviews do aid me in my writing, thank you for your time.**

Eyes widened.

He tried to stand up without pushing Rukia off and still doing it in an elegant way..he failed, stubbling back to the ground.

In a flash Rukia was up on her feet with a look of surprise and admire at how the Goddess of Flash Steps does not let the name falter.

Byakuya was trying to analyse her sudden blink of an eye movement. 'How did she move with such agility and speed in a burst of a mere second? This woman has been a distraction since the first day of my training.'

"Having a hard time trying to figure out my movements Byakuya-Bo?"

'Does she not realise that I am now 150 years old and uphold the image of a man and not a boy.' "That name..Yoruichi is in the past."

She smirked with one hand on her hip and the other wagging a finger in his direction. "Uh uh uh you don't get to decide when I can or can't call you your suited nickname...and the day I stop calling you that is the day you beat me in a shunpo race. Heh heh you remember those don't you?" Yoruichi's grin was stretching from side to side.

Byakuya frowned. 'How I wish to not remininsce in those past irritable memories.' "I do remember...but you will be the one laying in defeat this time Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Eh? What part of GODDESS of flash steps don't you understand Byakuya-Bo?"

'That cursed name, why does this women continue to torment me'

Rukia was silent watching two of the most highly respected shinigami ever known, one who everyone thought was dead and both holding back powerful reiatsu just so she would not cower on the ground. 'Nii-sama is so powerful and Yoruichi-sama is especially strong since she was the commander in the Stealth Squad. Soi Fon-Taicho was under her wing and look how tough she is now.'

"Rukia, daijoubu desu ka?"

Rukia shot up. Tidying her ruffled hair and shihakusho to straighten her appearance.

Byakuya followed suite in a rather flustered fashion.

Yoruichi had the biggest smirk on her face waiting for Byakuya to gain his stoic composure. She smiled at Rukia as she was stood with her head bowed low deeply apologising for not noticing Yoruichi earlier.

"G-Gomen! Yoruichi-sama for not noticing your reiatsu earlier"

"neh Rukia that is why i was the Commander of the Stealth Squad. Being unable to be detected is one of my specialities."

Byakuya made a sound of dissaproval which made Yoruichi grin.

"Hey Byakuya-Bo are you going to tell me just what were you doing bringing my little Rukia to this deserted old place and why were you oh so obviously ontop of her?"

Rukia was grateful for that moment as her head was bowed low none of the two would see the crimson red shade on her face.

Byakuya on the other hand was too noble to bow low and he utterly refused to and the detriment of his stubborniness meant he could not hide the flush of pink tiniting his porcelien cheeks. He cleared his throat, all the while ignoring his rapid heart beat from the humiliating situation he put himself in and something else, he did not know what it was. 'Why has my mouth suddenly fell dry? My forehead is beginning to show perspiration to?'

"Yoruichi Shihoin do not make this situation sound abominable. Rukia and I were sparring, I brought her here so she had the space and equipment laid before here for whenever she wishes to train or improve on her fighting skills, techniques and abilities. The incidence your eyes witnessed was accidental, I lost my footing and unfortunately landed on Rukia."

"Have I made myself clear?" Byakuya's eyes were narrowed, Yoruichi understood he meant what he said especially with the serious expression on his face.

"Eh Byakuya-Bo calm down, I'm only looking out for my Rukia." she winked at Rukia.

Rukia felt shocked but proud when she heard the words fall from the mouth of one of the most powerful shinigami, women especially. She felt honoured.

"Y-Yoruichi-s-sama-""

"Your Rukia?" Byakuya cut in. He raised an eyebrow at this quote.

"Hah that's right"

"How is Rukia yours Yoruichi?" Rukia was interested in the answer to come. Yoruichi looked and smiled at the girl, 'Hm Rukia is one strong willed and lovely young shinigami unlike her baka of a brother. The oh so uptight noble..hmm Byakuya seems interested, maybe I could have some fun out of this' and with that thought in mind Yoruichi's face slowly brought up on a grin.

Byakuya closed his eyes 'she is up to something.'

"Say Byakuya-Bo I will tell you why Rukia is mines after..you tell me why she isn't."

"I asked you first, answer me."

"Mmm no." she turned her head to look out the window.

'This women...' "Yoruichi I asked you a question."

"I know you did Byakuya-Bo."

"A question which requires an answer from you."

"I also know that Byakuya-Bo."

"Then answer the question."

"No."

'She maybe the only one to awaken the disruptive hot headed adolescent in me...' Byakuya placed his finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Why not?"

"I want you to tell me why Rukia is yours." she smirked and winked at him.

Rukia was embarrassed and flusehd pink this time and Byakuya's eyes slightly widened but narrowed a second later. "What are you insinuating Yoruichi?"

"I am doing no such thing, all I want to know and I'm sure Rukia would love, to hear her big Nii-Sama who she looks up to with high respect and fears his cold stuck up nobility appearance, tell her why she is his."

"Yoruichi-Sama Nii-Sama and I do not have a suibling relationship as close to say such nice things to one another..."

"Are you saying your big brother does not show you any signs of affection?" This time she turned to Byakuya folder her arms looking unimpressed.

"You know well the rules of nobility, we do restrict our emotional bonds amongst other nobles and to anyone else."

"Yeah I know that, which is why I left the damn suffocating house."

'Such disrescpect.' "A foolish choice you made"

"Foolish? Oh no Byakuya-Bo I am really living my life now, the way I like to live it and I can tell you this...without those nobility chains of rules and epectations holding me down I am free. I feel great!" Yoruichi grinned holding a thumbs up at him.

'She enjoys disrespecting those you earn their status.' "Freedom is given to all nobles, do not make it sound like the option is not present."

"I prefer a different type of freedom."

'I'm sure you do.'

"one which you can't understand because your too little Byakuya-Bo."

'Little?' "I am a man."

A short silence had passed until a splutter was heard and a burst of hysteric laughter erupted through the room. Yoruichi laughed and laughed, first her mouth was wide open then she was holding her sides together and next she fell to her knees and finally rolling on the floor holding her sides while laughing wildly. Byakuya stared down at her in disamy. Rukia enjoyed the happy and lighter mood that she to began to giggle and nearly burst into laughter, if it wasn't for the look of dissaproval which Byakuya shot at her instantly after her giggle.

After managing to keep her laughter under control Yoruichi wiped her eyes clean. She cleared her throat, "Yes Byakuya-Bo you are indeed a man and what I saw earlier just proves how much of a man you are!"

Byakuya's eyes flew wide open and Rukia gasped loud.

"Yoruichi-sama Nii-sama fell on me! That was all-

Rukia felt a rush of wind blowing her hair and shihakusho and where Yoruichi stood a few seconds ago stood her Nii-sama. His eyes searched left and right. 'How does that women move with unbelievable speed.'

"Hey Byakuya-Bo, where are you looking? I'm over here!"

Flash.

That was all Rukia could see infront of her, the mere seconds of shapes and outlines of her Nii-sama and Yoruichi-sama, as he chased after her but the second where she stood and he came to, she was gone. Soon his hands clenched into fists.

'Nii-Sama is angry?'

Byakuya closed his eyes for awhile. 'Focus Byakuya, focus on her reiatsu...found it.' "it is time to end your childish game." he grabbed for the air which soon became a figure. "Hm I have caught you, it seems you underestimated my spee-"

"Oh Byakuya-Bo do you like the new gizmo Kisuke let me borrow? Thanks for testing out, it works perfect!" She gave him her devilish smile.

He looked in his hand.

The figure of Yoruichi burst into nothing, a balloon. Byakuya stood dumbfounded when the clone balloon burst infront of him and out of his hand.

He was stunned, and did not know if it was the fact that Uruhara Kisuke never seemed to dissapoint with his outrageous gadgets and provisions or the fact he thought he finally caught her for the first time in his life and then she was out of his reach in the next. 'Uruhara Kisuke is just as annoying as she is.'

Rukia was amazed at such an invention. 'Sugoi Uruhara is remarkable.'

"Rukia." Her thoughts were interrupted, "H-Hai Nii-sama"

"Come. We are leaving, now."

"Aww you still know how to spoil the fun don't you Byakuya-Bo."

"H-Hai Nii-sama" Rukia followed behind him until she suddenly felt herself being dragged out of the room with her hair whipping violently.

Byakuya held a tight grip on her hand as he was shunpoed at a speed she never saw him use before. He was so fast that she could not tell where they were or where they were going. "Ni-Ni" The wind thrashed at her with huge force. "Nii-sama where are we goin-" before she could finish her sentence they had stopped.

"W-Wh-Where are we?"


End file.
